ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Search for the Entropy Modulator
Plot The scene opens on Vilgax's ship flying through space. Pilot drone: We are nearing Galvan MK II. Vilgax: Thank you. Vilgax walks up to Ben and Bryce, who are sitting at computer desks. Vilgax: What progress have we made? Bryce: Practically none, I've search any and everything that could relate to it and, nothing. Ben: Maybe you didn't look deep enough. Ben shows Bryce and Vilgax an extranet site with info on the Modulator. Vilgax: Good see what you can find. Ben: Looks like nothing. It's all locked.(snaps) I got it(transform, Grey Matter) Now then, I'll have to go through all the possible combinations of letters and numbers, then ounce I figure it out I- Bryce: Ben how 'bout you just ask Azmuth. Ben: He's resting, I don't wanna be the one to wake him up. Vilgax: There must be another way. Bryce: Lemme try something.(transform, Upgrade) Bryce merges with the computer and begins hacking it. The screen shows a bunch of numbers and then unlocks the computer. Bryce unmerges and reverts. Ben reverts. Ben: Thanks. Bryce nods then continues working. Pilot drone: We have arrived in Galvan airspace. Vilgax: Land us near Azmuth's tower. The pilot nods. The ends with Vilgax's ship flying towards Azmuth's tower. End scene Bryce, Ben, Vilgax, and Azmuth exit Vilgax's ship and walk up to the tower. Azmuth stops them before they reach the entrance. Azmuth: I should notify the guard before we approach. Azmuth walks up to the guard. Azmuth: We have guests Mechato. Mechato: Yes Azmuth. Azmuth and co. walk inside and take the elevator up to the top of the tower. When they arrive they see Myax. Bryce: Myax? Myax: Bowman? Bryce and Myax stare at each other. Bryce: Give up whatever your stealing and I won't completely kick your- Myax: I'm not stealing. I work here! Azmuth: Calm down you two.(jumps onto Bryce's shoulder) Myax works for me. Bryce: But she's evil. She tried to kill us and took credit for the Omnitrix! Ben: Wait hold up! I knew about the whole "I made the Omnitrix, Azmuth's a phony" thing but evil? I don't think so. Bryce: She put my entire planet at risk and then ran to this universe. Ben: Wait what? Azmuth: Myax is not from here, she was born in Bryce's dimension and did put Earth at risk. Realizing what she'd done, she- Myax: I thought what I'd done was unforgiveable, so I retreated to this universe where Bryce and I had not met. Shortly after, I was thrown in Intergalactic prison and met you Ben. Ben: Oh... Azmuth: Anyway, we need to locate the Modulator. Ah It's on Viros. Bryce: Really? You had to hide it, on Viros. The only worse place is Xeon! Azmuth: That's precisely why I put it there! It's only inhabitable by it's current natives, so no one would look for it. Bryce: Ok well let's get moving.(grabs Ben's arm) Here you're gonna need something special. Ben: What?(transform, Outbreak) Uh, what's this? Bryce: Outbreak(transform, Outbreak) He lives on Viros so we'll be good. Uh Vilgax... Vilgax: I'll be fine. Viros is one of the ten worlds I conquered. Azmuth: Good(teleports them all away) End scene The group teleports onto Viros. Bryce: Ok Azmuth, a little warning next time! Azmuth: I thought saying 'good' was enough warning I guess we need to work on that. The team walks around for a bit, Azmuth leading the way. They come up on a beach. Azmuth wallks to a certain point and stops. Azmuth: It's here. One of you will have to dig it up. Ben: I got it. I'll just- Bryce: Wait! Don't transform. If you o you'll get poisoned and die. Ben: Oh. Ben and Bryce begin digging. After a few minutes, they find the Entropy Modulator. Bryce: Finally now let's get outta here! Azmuth teleports them back to Vilgax's ship. Ben and Bryce revert. The End Trivia *Grey Matter's debut *Myax makes an appearance *Ben transforms into Outbreak for the first time. Category:Episodes